


Fleeting

by ystheah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ystheah/pseuds/ystheah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The you in my dreams love me, loved me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fleeting

He woke up with his eyes open.

He was up above the clouds again, literally.

He got up, and started to walk forward.

He was used to this.

He knew where to go.

He stopped suddenly and turned to look back.

And there he was with his sunny glory.

His bright hair and smile of a million suns. His right arm up high and waving. His small stature standing up and tall and his lips which all but said one word,

"Kageyama!"

He nodded with a small smile and ran towards him, his beloved, his only.

He was greeted with a small kiss to his chin and a heart-warming hug. He reciprocated, by lightly kissing his lips then his hair, which smelled like sunshine just like how he had imagined it to be.

They sat down and talked, with no direct topic in their mind. They chattered aimlessly and cuddled together, warm and tight.

He stopped suddenly and kissed him lightly on his nose. He giggled and hugged his head, whispering his name.

Kageyama looked up and left butterfly kisses on him, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his neck. And all he does is whisper him name over and over again.

Kageyama stops and brought him to a warm embrace, gentle and soft. Treating him with so much care, so much as if he would just break and disappear.

"Kageyama."

He nodded.

"I am right here."

He nodded

"I won't leave you."

Another nod.

"I will always be here."

And another.

"By your side and no where else."

Another.

"We will be together."

Another.

"I love-"

And it was over.

Kageyama fell, the last thing he saw being

Hinata's smiling face.

He woke up, looked around him,

No lingering warmth,

No Hinata.

Nothing.

He grabbed the sheets and allowed the tears to roll down.

**Author's Note:**

> As to what the heck happened to Hinata, I'll leave it all to your imaginations.


End file.
